SAKURA
by FiyuiChan
Summary: "Baru kutinggal tiga minggu kau sudah mau mati seperti ini, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar pergi darimu?" "Kupastikan aku pergi bersamamu." AU/Oneshot


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto -sensei

Pair : sasusaku

AN: yang di italic flashback

SAKURA

.

Sasuke menatap kosong hamparan salju di depan rumahnya dari balkon kamar. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Irisnya menyayu. Rasa-rasanya ada yang hilang pada musim salju ke tujuh belas dalam hidupnya. Sasuke menghela napas, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mengingat ia hanya mengenakan kaus abu-abu tipis yang sering ia gunakan sebagai baju tidur. Ia tetap membuka kedua pintu kaca kamarnya lebar-lebar, sengaja membiarkan udara dingin masuk merambah membuat ruangan besar tanpa itu dingin tanpa AC.

Saat ini ia sendiri di rumah. Kedua orang tuanya sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Lebih tepatnya memantau anak cabang perusahaan yang berada di Eropa. Sedangkan kakak satu-satunya pergi ke Amerika karena mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar dari kampus. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas kasur, membiarkan tubuh tegapnya memantul beberapa kali karena terlalu keras membanting tubuhnya yang tidak dapat dikatakan ringan.

Ia menghela napas lagi. Rasa sesal tba-tiba merusuk masuk dalam pori-pori tubuhnya, merambat mengalir dalam darah hingga mengantarkan kepusat kehidupan. Jantungnya. Dimana saat ini jantung itu berdetak kencang karena mengingat seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannnya.

.

 _Sasuke menggeram pelan. Seseorang tiba-tiba saja melompat keatas kasurnya dan mencubit pipinya keras. Tanpa membuka matapun, ia tahu siapa orang yang berani-beraninya masuk ke dalam kamar dan melopat seperti orang bodoh keatas kasur miliknya._

" _Sasuke-kun bangun!"_

 _Sasuke diam, menarik selimut tebal bergambar bendera inggris hingga menitupi wajahnya._

 _Seseorang disampingnya terkekeh. Melihat gundukan diatas kasur yang hanya memperlihatkan surai hitamnya yang mencuat kemana-mana._

" _Kau semakin terlihat seperti ayam."_

 _Sasuke masih diam. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi seseorang yang dirasa menggaggu tidurnya. "Pergi kau Sakura. Kau menggangguku."_

 _Seseorang yang dipanggilnya Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada kesal. "Ayolah Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak mau menikmati salju di halama rumahmu. Saljunya sangat tebal sekali, sepertinya aku bisa membuat manusai salju." Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke. "Ah ya, untuk apa aku membuat manusia salju kalau terdapat manusia salju hidup disebelahku." Sakura mengencangkan suaranya. Sengaja agar Sasuke mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan._

 _Sasuke mendengus pelan. Tidak menanggapi ucapan teman kecilnya yang kadang menyeleweng dari usianya._

" _Kau berisik."_

 _Sakura tersenyum. "Suatu saat kau akan merindukan suara berisikku ini Sasuke-kun."_

" _Hn…"_

.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura." Ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, menghadap langit biru cerah, terlihat dari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Sepertinya ia butuh udara segar, ia butuh jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang kacau.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan berisi pakaiannya dan meraih salah satunya. Kaus dongker dengan celana jeans hitam menjadi pilihannya kali ini. Bukan tanpa sebab. Baju ini adalah baju yang diberikan Sakura ketika ia kehujanan dan tidak membawa payung saat mereka janji untuk menonton film bersama.

Saat itu, karena Sakura kesal bukan main Sasuke mengenakan pakaian basah kuyub seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya. Sebelum fim diputar lima belas menit lagi, Sakura segera menariknya ke lantai bawah, lalu meraih baju dan celana tanpa memilih-milih terlebih dahulu. Dan tidak lupa, saat itu Sakura memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam toko dalaman pria dengan muka merah seperti kepitng rebus.

Sasuke menghela napas berat.

Langkah kakinya tanpa sengaja membawa ke taman bermain yang dulu, saat sepulang sekolah mereka selalu mampir selama beberapa menit untuk membeli _ice cream_. Lebih tepatnya menemani Sakura makan _ice cream_ yang dibeli dari abang _ice cream_ gerobakan disebelah pintu masuk taman. Sasuke melangkahan kakinya, lalu duduk di ayunan yang biasanya Sakua tempati. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu mendongak ke atas menatap awan yang berarak perlahan.

.

 _Sasuke duduk santai di salah satu ayunan taman bemain. Saat ini sudah sore, anak-anak sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing ketika bel waktu telah berbunyi pukul lima tiga puluh menit. Menandakan bahwa waktu bermain untuk anak-anak sudah habis. Ia menatap seorang gadis sebayanya -satu tahun dibawah seharusnya, tapi dia merengek agar sekolah bersama dengannya pada kakaknya- berdiri dengan senyum merekah di hadapan seorang kakek tua penjual ice cream._

 _Dilihatnya surai merah muda yang dulunya panjang sepinggang, kini pendek sebahu karena suatu kejadian membakar ujung-ujung rambut gadis itu ketika memasak. Kalau mengingatnya hanya akan membuatnya kesal karena gadis merah muda itu masih saja ceroboh._

 _Sakura tersenyum berjalan satai menemuinya, lalu duduk diayunan yang masih kosong di saping kanannya._

" _Kau mau Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Aku tidak suka manis."_

" _Pantesan wajahmu pahit terus. "Sasuke mendengus mendengar pernyataan Sakura, menjitak kepala Sakura pelan namun cukup untuk membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan."_

" _Hn."_

" _Tapi aku menyukaimu yang menyebalkan ini." Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dalam. "Kau sahabatku." Lanjutnya kemudian._

 _Sasuke membuang pandangannya menatap kakek-kakek penjual ice cream yang sedang beres-beres merapikan barang dagangannya. Sepertinya ice cream yang ia jual sudah habis, membuat ia harus pulang membawa kabar bahagia untuk keluarganya._

" _Kau menyebalkan." Gumamnya pelan._

 _Sakura masih sibuk menikmati ice cream yang sebagian mengotori tangannya. Tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan._

.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dalam. Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun menghampirinya, surainya bewarna orange model kepang dua, membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, lalu memberikan _ice cream_ yang sudah meleleh kemana-mana itu pada Sasuke. " _Onii-chan_ mau _ice creamku_? _Onii-chan_ terlihat sedih." Ucapnya dengan bibir penuh lelehan _ice cream._

Sasuke tersentak melihatnya. Menatap manik bulat gadis kecil itu lalu mencoba menarik ujung bibirnya. tersenyum.

"Moegi!"

Seorang anak kecil menggunakan syal buru memanggil gadis kecil itu, membuatnya menoleh dan menatap temannya dengan pandangan polos. "Ada apa?"

"Kata mama jangan bicara dengan orang asing!"

"Kakak ini baik Konohamaru-kun." Ucap Moegi.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Konohamaru berlari kecil menghampirinya, lalu menarik tangan kecil itu sedikit kasar, membuat _ice cream_ dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Moegi mengatupkan bibirnya. Matanya berkaca menahan tangis. " _Ice creamku_ jatuh." Moegi melepaskan genggaman tangan Konohamaru paksa, lalu berjongkok menangis meratapi _ice creamnya_ yang sudah tidak dapat dikonsumsi.

Sasuke menghela napas. lalu berjalan santai menuju penjual _ice cream_ tempat Sakura biasa membeli ketika mereka pulang sekolah. Ia memesan dua _ice cream_ vanilla, lalu berjalan kembali mendekati dua anak kecil setelah ia membayar.

"Jangan menangis. Ini." Sasuke duduk di samping kiri dan kanan keduanya, lalu _menyodorkan ice cream_ kepada keduanya. "Ambil saja tidak apa-apa."

Moegi menatap _ice cream_ di tangannya dengan berbinar, tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Konohamaru menatap mata Sasuke lamat-lamat, lalu dengan ragu ia meraih _ice cream_ yang masih disodorkan oleh Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang ke rumah, Kalian belum bilang orang tua kalian bukan?" Sasuke menatap keduanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Umm…"

"Konohamaru-kun, ayo pulang…" Lalu keduana berjalan keiringan ke tempat yang sama. Sasuke menduga bahwa rumah keduanya berdekatan. Ia tersenyum. Lalu berjalan berlawanan dengan kedua anak tersebut

.

 _Sasuke duduk sendiri di taman bermain masih dilingkungan sekolahnya, taman kanak-kanak. Ia menatap beberapa anak-anak sebayanya yang sudah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka, entah itu ibu, ayah, ataupun keduanya. Sedikit banyak Sasuke merasa iri dengan mereka, selama ia bersekolah, ia belum pernah dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya atau salah satu diantaranya._

 _Perlahan onyx hitam itu menyayu, ia menundukan kepalanya, menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang mencoba merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia iri. Sejujurnya sangat iri dengan anak-anak sebayanya. Biasanya ia selalu dijemput oleh sopir keluarganya, atau kalau beruntung kakak laki-lakinya akan menjemputnya._

 _Diusianya yang baru menginjam enam tahun, ia mencoba belajar untuk mengerti dan memahami pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya yang lebih penting dari apapun. Disaat anak-anak lain sebayanya gencar-gencarnya bermanja pada kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke suda berpikir dewasa memahami kedua orang tuanya._

 _Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua dengan surai merah muda lembut berdiri dihadapannya. Mulutnya penuh dengan ice cream vanilla begitu juga dengan tangan dan baju putihnya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Menyadari bahwa gadis itu bukanlah dari sekolah yang sama dengannya. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan seragam dan tas sekolah yang sama dengannya._

" _Kamu kenapa? Mau es klim Sakula?" ucapnya menyodorkan ice cream yang hanya tersisa conenya saja._

" _Tidak." Ucapnya seraya mengernyit jijik. Anak ini benar-benar berantakan memakan ice cream. Liat wajahnya, penuh dengan bekas ice cream dan itu membuatnya mengerntit jijik. Apa dia tidak merasa lengket?_

 _Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih menatapnya aneh. "Kata onii-chan kalau sedih, kalau makan es klim akan hilang."_

 _Sasuke diam. Mendengarkan._

" _Kamu bukan sekolah disini?" Sasuke bertanya. Dibalas dengan senyuman lebar gadis itu, hingga gigi depanya yang rumpang terlihat._

" _Sakula mau langsung sekolah sepelti onii-chan. Tidak mau sekolah disini, sepelti anak kecil."_

 _Sasuke mendengus. Siapa yang seperti anak kecil? Bukannya dia memang masih kecil. Mengucapkan huruf R saja tidak bisa._

" _Tidak." Ucapnya. "Mereka tidak akan pernah datang."_

 _Sakura tersenyum. "Benalkan? Apa okaa-san dan otou-san mu di sulga? Sakula juga seling menunggu dilumah. Tapi kata onii-chan, okaa-san sama otou-san sudah bahagia di sulga." Ucapnya polos masih dengan tersenyum._

 _Entah bagaimana bisa, air mata Sasuke yang awalnya hilang, kini merembes hingga menimbulkan suara sesegukan pelan. Tanpa Sasuke bertanya lebih jauh, Sasuke sudah paham apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Entah Sakura tahu maksud kakaknya atau tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu. Sakura panik melihatnya, lalu memeluk Sasuke tanpa memikirkan kalau sisa-sisa ice cream yang masih basah di wajah dan tangannya. Sasuke masih menangis, matanya menghusap air matanya kasar. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menangis ikut mengeluarkan air matanya._

" _Kamu kenapa nangis? Sakula ada salah ya?" ucap Sakura polos setelah melepas pelukannya._

" _Tidak." Ucapnya setelah meredakan air matanya. "Kamu kenapa menangis?"_

" _Karna kamu menangis, Sakula jadi sedih."_

" _Sasuke-kun sayang.." Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan memanggilnya. Seorang perempuan dengan surai hitam panjang yang mengenakan dress selutut berjalan kearahnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Dibelakangnya terdapat laki-laki denan surai sepanjang telinga menatapnya dengan bibir yang tersenyum, bersandar pada pintu mobil yang terbuka._

 _Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri ibunya, lalu memeluk leher itu dan menyesap aroma nyaman yang membuatnya selalu terlindungi. "Sasuke rindu kaasan, tousan."_

 _Mikoto masih memeluk Sasuke, membawanya dalam gendongannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Fugaku yang masih menyungingkan senyum tipis. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap tempatnya dan Sakura berdiri dari balik leher ibunya._

 _Sakura tidak ada._

 _Sasuke akan selalu mengingat hari ini. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu Sakura. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa beruntung dan bersyukur bahwa ia masih memiliki kedua orang tua yang menyayanginya._

.

Setelah meletakkan lili putih di vas bunga di atas nakas rumah sakit, Sasuke mendekati ranjang dan menatap seseorang yang masih terpejam diatasnya dengan sayu. Sasuke meraih tangan yang terkulai lemah dihadapannya, membawanya kewajahnya, mencium dalam-dalam. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuk tangan pucat yang terasa dingin.

"Sakura buka matamu.." ucapnya pelan. Ia meletakkan tangan itu di atas perut gadis iti, lalu mendekati wajahnya pada wajah gadis yang selama satu bulan ini ia rindukan. "Kau berhasil. Aku kalah." Lanjutnya.

"Kau harus bangun. Aku akan kabulkan semua permintaanmu. Kau mau apa? Jalan-jalan seharian bersama? Makan ice cream vanilla? Gulali? Ke kebun binatang? Aku akan mengabulkan itu semua untukmu Sakura. Aku berjanji padamu." Setetes air mata meluncur jatuh dari sudut matanya. Meluncur jatuh hingga menetes diatas mata Sakura yang terpejam.

Suara monitor terdengar nyaring. Lambat.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mendekatnya wajahnya semakin dekat pada wajah Sakura hingga ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Sakura. "Karna jika kau pergi… kupastikan kau membawaku bersamamu." Ucapnya lalu mencium ujung hidung itu dalam. Penuh perasaan.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang wanita bersurai hitam menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Onyx indahnya mengeluarkan air mata. Hatinya hancur, melihat anak laki-lakinya rapuh karena wanita yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Itachi melingkarkan lengan kokohnya melingkari pundak ibunya yang bergetar, membawanya menjauh dari pintu lalu mendudukan dirinya di depan ruang ICU satu tempat Sakura dirawat.

Itachi dan Mikoto memang berniat menjenguk Sakura yang sudah lama belum terbangun. Mereka baru tiba dari negara tetangga karena perjalanan bisnis selama dua minggu. Mikota sangat menyayangi Sakura, sama seperti ia menyayangi kedua anak laki-lakinya. Karakter dan sifat Sakura yang ceria tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya menyukai gadis itu. Gadis kecil yang dulu selalu mampir ke rumahnya untuk menjemput Sasuke berangkat sekolah bersama.

Mikoto tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah menaruh hati pada gadis itu sejak kecil. Cara Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura, cara Sasuke memandang, cara Sasuke memperlakukan gadis itu cukup memperjelas bahwa Sasuke mempercayakan hatinya untuk gadis itu. Mikoto sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Sakura selalu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke memang berkepribadian dingin. Namun Mikoto sangat paham dan mengerti bahwa Sasuke bahagia bersama Sakura.

Namun semuanya berubah. Tepat satu bulan yang lalu, saat mereka bertengkar di jalan. Mikoto tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana cerita detailnya, ia hanya mendengar dari Itachi yang mencari informasi melalui teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura yang saat kejadian ada di sana. Seseorang menjebak Sakura, membuat Sasuke marah dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja di pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo. Sakura yang saat itu panik dan ingin menjelaskan segalanya, berlari mengejar Sasuke dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

Namun naas, saat dipenyebrangan jalan, saat Sakura ingin menyebrang, lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah jadi merah. Sakura tidak sempat untuk memperhatikan lampu, tidak sempat untuk menunggu, tidak sempat untuk memperhatikan keadaan walaupun untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Saat itu yang ia pedulukan adalah Sasuke. Teman kecilnya yang kala itu marah besar entah apa sebabnya. Sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dari arah samping, orang-orang berteriak, menyuruhnya menyingkir. Sakura yang kala itu terkejut menghentikan larinya. Terdiam kaku menatap truk yang perlahan mengikis jarak mereka. Hingga semuaya terjadi begitu saja.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi.

.

" _Sasuke-kun." Sakura memanggil Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

 _Saat ini mereka berada di café tempat biasa mereka bertemu dihari minggu. Memang sejak mereka paham dengan tempat-tempat tongkrongan anak-anak remaja, mereka jadi sering untuk keluar bersama, mencoba berbagai tempat dengan suasana berbeda. Dan pilihan mereka jatuh pada café di sudut kompleks rumah mereka, salah satu alasan yang mendasarinya adalah karena dekat dengan rumah. Biasanya café ini mereka gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas ataupun belajar bersama selain rumah Sasuke ataupun Sakura tentunya._

" _Hn.."_

" _Kau tahu apa perbedaan antara kita dngan bumi dan bulan?" Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya ketika mendapat respon dari Sasuke. Ia tersnyum lebar hingga gigi putihnya terlihat._

" _Kau bodoh?" Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas dari balik buku novel classic yang ia baca. Pikirannya merutuki Sakura akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura serasa sangat tidak masuk akal. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak dapat menbedakan antara planet dan manusia, batinnya._

 _Sakura merengut kesal, "Jawab saja." Ujarnya ketus._

" _Kita manusia, bulan dan bumi planet." Jawabnya kemudian._

 _Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. "Salah." Ujarnya. Ia meraih pancake dengan toping ice cream vanilla yang sudah meleleh sebagian, memotong lalu memakannya. "Kalau bumi dan bulan, bulanlah yang mengitari bumu. Kalau kita, akulah yang mengitarimu." Lanjutnya masih dengan senyum yang merekah dibibir tipisnya._

 _Sasuke mendengus._

" _Aduuuhhh. Kau ini kasar sekali. Sakit tau!" Sakura menggerutu setelah novel yang Sasuke pegang setebal 891 halaman mendarat dengan mulus dikepalanya. Tangan mungilnya menghusap pelan kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Sasuke memang jahat._

" _Hn. Kerjakan tugasmu." Ucapnya seraya kembali fokus pada novel yang setengah halamannya sudah ia selesaikan. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di bibirnya._

" _Iyaa yang mulia raja jenius." Ucap Sakura ketus, lalu menarik kembali buku catatan matematika milik Sasuke ke hadapannya._

 _Keadaan kemblali hening setelah Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk focus pada buku matematika miliknya. Dilihatnya Sakura yang focus menyelesaikan PR miliknya, mencoba menyelesaikan dengan rumus-rumus yang telah dicontohkan oleh Sasuke. Sesekali alisnya mengernyit kala ia bingung, lalu tersenyum setelah mengerti._

" _Sakura,"_

" _Hmm.." Sakura masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada soal matematika yang hampir ia pecahkan jawabannya._

" _Kau tahu apa persamaan kita dengan detak jantung dan napas?"_

 _Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Mungkin sama-sama manusia" ucapnya setelah berpikir. Lalu meringis karena jawabannya sangat tidak masuk akal._

" _Kau tahu, manusia tidak akan bernapas kalau jantung mereka tidak berdetak. Detak jantung dan napas itu seirama, satu paket, dan menyatu." Sasuke menghela napas. "Begitu juga dengan kita. Kalau kau tidak ada, maka akupun juga tidak akan ada." Sakura menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, menyelami iris hijau meneduhkan dihadapannya. "Sakura… kau lah detak jantungku, dan aku adalah napasmu…"_

 _Setelahnya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah._

.

Sasuke menghela napas, saat ini ia berada dikediamannya, tepatnya dimeja makan. Napsu makannya hilang sejak sebulan yang lalu, saat Sakura terbaring di rumah sakit. Tadinya ia ingin menemani Sakura seperti sebelum-sebelunya, namun kakak dari gadis itu kembali dan mencoba memberitahunya bahwa ia yang akan menemani Sakura. Sasuke memandang sup tomat dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong, lalu menghela napas berat sebelum menelungkupkan kepalanya kasar diatas meja. Hingga membuat tiga orang lainnya terkejut.

Itachi menatap Sasuke prihatin. Biasanya kalau makan seperti ini, apalahi terdapat ayahnya yang jarang-jarang dapat satu meja denga mereka, Sasuke akan lebih banyak berbicara dan mereka akan bertukar ejekan satu samalain. Namun kini, Sasuke seperti kehilangan semangat. Bahkan tubuh Sasuke semakin kurus dari waktu kewaktu karena kurang nutrisi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Sasuke jangan seperti ini saat makan." Uchiha Fugaku memperingati dengan nada tegasnya. Fugaku bukan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dialami oleh putranya, sebagai seorang ayah tentunya ia khawatir sama seperti keluarganya yang lain, namun ia mencoba menahan itu karena tidak ingin yang lain semakin khawatir.

"Aku selesai." Sasuke meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menhitaukan panggilan Mikoto dan Itachi.

.

 _Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur dibelakangnya. Ia menekuk kedua kakunya hingga kepalanya mampu bersandar di lutut. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, alisnya mengernyit tajam dengan mata yang terpejam menyembunyikan batu hitam kelam miliknya. Perasaanya kacau, pikirannya bercabang hingga mempengaruhi permainan basket yang ia ketuai._

 _Sasuke belum pernah merasaka perasaan seperti ini, rasa tidak tenang dan ada yang hilang. Ia tahu penyebabnya apa, ia benar-benar tahu. Sakura, sahabat kecilnya yang sudah menemaninya hampir separuh hidupnya, pergi dari sisinya._

 _Yah pergi tidak dalam artian seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Sakura berlibur besama kakak laki-lakinya selama musim panas ini. Sudah tiga minggu Sakura meninggalkannya. Awalnya Sasuke ingin ikut Sakura berlibur bersama, mengingat kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya tidak bisa menemani liburan musim panas sekolahnya. Namun Sasuke cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengusik kebersamaan Sasori dan Sakura yang jarang-jarang Sakura dapatkan._

 _Sebenarnya kisah Sakura sama dengannya, hanya saja Sakura sering ditinggalkan Sasori untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tua mereka. Dan Sasuke lebih beruntung karena kedua orang tuanya masih ada di sampingnya. Sasori seringkali meninggalkan Sakura, pergi keberbagai negara guna mamantau dan menghandle anak perusahaan yang dikepalainya._

 _Sudah enam bulan Sasori meninggalkan Sakura, dan Sasuke sangat tahu kerinduan Sakura terhadap Sasori. Sasuke mengerti bagaimana bahagianya Sakura ketika ia dijemput Sasori di sekolah, ia mengerti Sakura ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Sasori. Namun yang membuatnya kesal bukan main adalah, sudah dua minggu ini Sakura tidak mengabarinya. Membuatnya uring-uringan dan takut jika Sakura main mata dengan laki-laki selain dirinya di sana._

 _Bahkan ia melupakan bahwa hubungannya dan Sakura hanyalah sebatas sahabat._

 _Sedikit banyak ia cemburu._

 _Jangankan dengan laki-laki lain, dengan Sosori saja ia cemburu bukan main._

 _Pukul delapan malam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan membenahkan tidurnya menjadi berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut miliknya yang bergambar club sepak bola dunia. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap laci yang diatasnya terdapat lampu tidur berbentuk jamur, lalu menyalakannya._

 _Biasanya sebelum tidur, Sakura yang mengirimkannya pesan singkat ucapan selamat tidur. Memberikan wejangan-wejangan sebelum tidur yang tidak akan ia balas hingga keesokannya ketika mereka akan berangkat sekolah bersama Sakura akan melihatnya dengan pandangan permusuhan. Yang tentunya akan ia abaikan dan malah membuat Sakura semakin kesal. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar dan waspada jika Sakura akan melayangkan tinjuan atau tendangan mautnya pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya._

 _Jangan lupakan Sakura pernah menjabat sebagai wakil ketua club karate di sekolah._

 _Sasuke tersenyum dalam tidurnya, membayangkan hal-hal indah yang ia lalui bersama Sakura. Meraba-raba dan menduga apa yang Sakura lakukan saat ini. Apa Sakura bahagia? Jangan tanyakan itu karena Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya. Apa Sakura saat ini memikirkannya? Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam guling yang ia peluk. Malu akan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya._

" _Merindukanku?" Sasuke tersentak._

 _Dengan tiba-tiba ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang yang awalnya menyamping. Sakura tepat berada di depannya, ia duduk menyamping, membuat sebagian tubuhnya tepat diatas tubuh Sasuke. Sakura masih sama, dengan senyum yang ia rindukan. Sakura masih sama, dengan tatapan tulus yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada Sasuke._

 _Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu memeluk Sakura erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada potongan leher Sakura. Disesapnya aroma manis yang menguar pada tubuh Sakura, masih dengan memeluknya. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura, tidak sampai terlepas, kedua tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Sakura._

" _Jangan pergi lagi." Gumamnya pelan._

 _Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke, hingga kepala Sasuke tepat di depan dadanya. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, ia memejamkan matanya. Tuhan… bagaimana bisa ia hidup tanpa Sakura?_

" _Baru kutinggal tiga minggu kau sudah mau mati seperti ini, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar pergi darimu?"_

" _Kupastikan aku pergi bersamamu."_

.

Sasuke tergesa memasuki rumah sakit. Letak kamar yang sudah ia hapal mempercepatnya sampai tujuan. Pukul empat dini hari tadi, Sasori menelponnya dan memberi tahu bahwa Sakura merespon setiap ucapan yang ia katakan dengan gerakan kecil pada tubuhnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke segera bergegas ke rumah sakit. Tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang belum sempat ia cuci. Yang sangat ingin dia tahu adalah keadaan Sakura yang membuat jantungnya terus terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sampai di depan kamar Sakura, ia menghentikan langhaknya. Debaran jantungnya tak menentu. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba menyergab, dengan perlahan ia buka pintu dihadapannya.

Sasuke mendekati ranjang Sakura, lalu berdiri di hadapannya dibatasi oleh batasan ranjang rumah sakit. "Sakura…" ucapnya berbisik. Namun masih mampu Sakura tangkap dalam ruangan yang sunyi seperti ini. Sasori sudah keluar saat menyadari Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura, lalu menepuk pundaknya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura menyungginkan senyum kearahnya, namun ada yang berbeda. Ada yang hilang disana, Sasuke tidak tahu pasti. Otak cerdasnya berhenti untuk menerka, pikirannya kosong.

"Kamu siapa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura meruntuhkan segalanya. Siapa? Siapa dia? Apa Sakura melupakannya? Kenapa seperti ini? Sakura bercanda? Haha.. Sasuke muak dengan candaan Sakura jika ia ingin membuatnya menyadari bahwa Sakura adalah pusat kehidupannya.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke bersimpuh. Menundukan kepalanya dalam. Air mata mengalir perlahan dari onyx kelamnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu bulan ini, Sasuke meneteskan air matanya, dengan alasan yang sama dan orang yang sama.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong.

Tuhan tolong beri tahu dia.

Tolong beri tahu, bagaimana caranya Sasuke menerima bahwa Sakura benar-benar melupakannya?

.

" _Sasuke-kun.."_

" _Hn,"_

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melupakanmu?"_

" _Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh."_

" _Kau bilang kalau aku pergi, kau akan ikut bersamaku kan?"_

" _Hn,"_

" _Lalu bagaimana jika aku melupakanmu?"_

 _Sasuke menghela napas, "Kau tidak akan melupakanku."_

"…"

" _Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan melupakanku. Aku akan membuatmu kembali mengingatku. Entah bagaimana caranya."_

 _Sakura tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin di taman bermain tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah._

" _Aku tidak akan melupakamu."_

.

SELESAI.

Ampun dah selesai juga akhirnya. Gimana gimana? ini cerita Sasusaku setelah sekian lama ngga nulis Sasusaku lagi.

Btw… apa dibuatin sequel yaa.. wkwkwk kayak ada yang minat aja dahh..

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2018 😊😊😊

Bekasi, 3 Januari 2018

Salam,

FiyuiChan


End file.
